


Nightswimming deserves a quiet night

by The Hufflepunkest (Hufflepunk00)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit angst?, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Pre-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Professor Remus Lupin, Sirius is too silent, and it was supposed to be happier I guess, boys just want some peace, but it's still not so angsty, dunno rly, happy ending prolly, ok so this is bday present
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepunk00/pseuds/The%20Hufflepunkest
Summary: Drzwi uchyliły się ze świstem. Remus drgnął, ale nie podniósł głowy znad biurka.- Coś się stało, Syriuszu? - zapytał, a kiedy nie padło żadne słowo wyjaśnienia odwrócił powoli głowę marszcząc brwi i prawie wypuścił przy tym trzymany w ręku długopis.Obwiązany jedynie ręcznikiem w pasie mężczyzna wyglądał na nie mniej zakłopotanego. W innych okolicznościach wizja nagiego Syriusz Blacka w drzwiach swojego gabinetu prawdopodobnie nie należałaby do tych złych -  Remus byłby wręcz w stanie wyliczyć ile razy nachodziła go ona we śnie – ale towarzyszących jej okoliczności od miesięcy (od lat) nie sposób było sklasyfikować do komfortowych.





	Nightswimming deserves a quiet night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairywithboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywithboots/gifts).



> Tym razem betowała [MsScatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScatter)  
> , ponieważ ficzek jest urodzinowym prezentem dla [fairywithboots](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fairywithboots/pseuds/fairywithboots)  
> Przymierzałam się do fluffa, ale mnie przerósł. Angstem też bym tego nie nazwała, więc mam nadzieję, że przejdzie ;-; Właściwie był to jeden z niewielu fluffowych promptów jakie w życiu wymyśliłam, ale oczywiście musiałam go skopać w przeciwnym kierunku...  
> Wszystkie najlepszego <3

_I'm not sure all these people understand_

_It's not like years ago_

_R.E.M. "Nightswimming"_

 

Remus nie mógł spać.

Próbował zrzucić to na zbliżającą się pełnię, choć tak naprawdę do zamknięcia cyklu pozostał jeszcze cały tydzień i, pomimo iż księżyc potrafił dać o sobie znać, o czym chłopak zdążył się już niejednokrotnie przekonać, wiedział doskonale, że tym razem nie może obwinić go za obecny stan. Nie potrafił nazwać tego bezsennością; Remus nie był nawet zmęczony, choć brakowało mu energii, by zrobić coś poza nieruchomym leżeniem na wznak. Podniesienie choćby książki, by zająć czymś myśli wydawało się, nie tyle nadludzkim, co absolutnie bezsensownym i tak niepotrzebnym, że wręcz śmiesznym wysiłkiem. Jakby jego jedyną rolą miało być czuwanie przy świetle powoli wypełniającej się tarczy księżyca, wpadającego przez niedosunięte zasłony jego potężnego łóżka. Reszta jego współlokatorów prawdopodobnie już dawno była pogrążona we śnie i tylko on czekał z szeroko otwartymi, wbitymi z baldachim oczyma na…

Niedaleko swojego łóżka usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie, a później miękkie stąpnięcie bosych stóp o drewnianą podłogę wspólnego dormitorium.

Tym co tak naprawdę spędzało sen z powiek Remusa nie była zbliżająca się pełnia, a przerwa świąteczna, na którą większość uczniów, łącznie z Huncwotami, jak co roku wybierała się do swoich rodzinnych domów. Perspektywa czasu spędzonego wspólnie z bliskim, z którymi nie widzieli się od miesięcy była tak bliska, że zaprzątała głowy prawie wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu, a stoły uginające pod domowymi potrawami pachniały już niemal tak wyraźnie, że nie sposób było skupić się na nauce. Nie wszystkim jednak udzielała się ta radosna, świąteczna atmosfera; nie wszyscy wracali do domów, w których mieliby okazję się nią cieszyć.

Kiedy Remus upewnił się, że kroki ucichły, ostrożnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozsuwając delikatnie kotarę, wychylił zza niej rozczochraną głowę. Wiedział gdzie go szukać, ale mimo to i tak najpierw przesunął wzrokiem po całym dormitorium; po śpiących twarzach Petera i Jamesa, rozrzuconych na podłodze książkach, zwojach i ubraniach i na wpół przepakowanych kufrach, żeby ostatecznie spocząć na skulonej na szerokim parapecie postaci. Syriusz często to robił, co Remusowi udało się odkryć na drugim roku; kiedy sen nie chciał przyjść, siadał przy oknie i uporczywie wypatrywał czegoś na rozgwieżdżonym niebie. Lupin myślał na początku, że to taki sposób, żeby zasnąć – liczyć gwiazdy, jak barany. Ale Black nie wyglądał jakby próbował się w jakikolwiek sposób uśpić. Remusowi nie potrzeba było dużo czasu, żeby zrozumieć, że właśnie to jest sposób jego przyjaciela na walkę ze stresem.

_Przerwa świąteczna._

Każdy czasem się czymś denerwował i każdy w inny sposób próbował sobie z tym poradzić. Remus przeszedł przez najróżniejsze fazy tego procesu i sam chyba nie potrafiłby wymienić wszystkiego, czego się chwytał, żeby tylko choć trochę ukoić nerwy przed zbliżającą się pełnią. W Hogwarcie przekonał się, że najskuteczniejszym sposobem byli prawdopodobnie jego przyjaciele – niezastąpieni w kwestii rozpraszania uwagi. Lily Evans, z kolei, jak Remus zapamiętał, kiedy pierwszy zobaczył wytrąconą z równowagi rudowłosą dziewczynę tuż przed końcowymi egzaminami, nuciła pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe (prawdopodobnie książkowe definicje, które ciężko było jej zapamiętać), ale przyjemnie brzmiące melodie. James pochłaniał ogromne ilości jedzenia przed meczem, nawet kiedy nie był głodny. Peter potrzebował ciszy. Nawet Snape miał swoje zwyczaje.

Syriusz z kolei miał swoje gwiazdy. Znał je wszystkie jak członków własnej rodziny, choć Remus był pewien, że żywi do nich zdecydowanie cieplejsze uczucia i jeśli miał być szczery, uważał, że fascynacja nimi to prawdopodobnie jedyna pozytywna rzecz jaką chłopiec wyniósł z domu Blacków.

Remus powoli wygramolił się zza swojej zasłony i ostrożnie podszedł do pogrążonego w myślach przyjaciela

\- Założę się, że potrafisz nazwać je wszystkie.

Syriusz obrócił się szybko, słysząc miękki głos Lupina. Szeroko otwarte oczy chłopca były lekko przekrwione i opuchnięte, ale nie wyglądał jakby płakał.  _To zawsze było o tyle łatwiejsze_ , pomyślał,  _Syriusz Black nigdy nie płakał_.

O ile Remus był już przyzwyczajony do nocnych wędrówek swojego przyjaciela, tak Syriusz zawsze wydawał się być zaskoczony faktem, że ktokolwiek mu w nich towarzyszy. Przez chwilę oczy Blacka przeszywały bladą postać stojącą przed nim, aż w końcu jego usta drgnęły w słabym, ale przyjaznym uśmiechu.

\- Założę się, że nie potrafię nazwać nawet połowy – parsknął najciszej jak mógł, żeby nie obudzić dwóch pozostałych Huncwotów, po czym podciągnął kolana do swojej klatki piersiowej tak, by mógł objąć je ramionami, robiąc tym samym trochę miejsca obok siebie na szerokim parapecie. Remus przyjął zaproszenie i kiedy usiadł naprzeciw swojego przyjaciela, między nimi zapanowała komfortowa cisza. Sama świadomość, że teraz jest ich już dwóch przeciwko ciemnej nocy i rozgwieżdżonemu niebu zdawała się uspokajać i dodawać czarnowłosemu chłopcu otuchy, a i młody wilkołak musiał przyznać, że z jakiegoś powodu było mu dzięki temu raźniej.

\- Nie chcę tam wracać – szepnął wreszcie Syriusz przerywając milczenie. Nie było w tym nic zaskakującego; chłopak po prostu nadał formę temu, co od kilku dni wisiało nad nimi w powietrzu z każdą chwilą rosnąc i stając się trudniejsze do zignorowania.

\- Lew.

Remus nie zauważył, kiedy ani na jak na długo odpłynął, ale głos Blacka skutecznie sprowadził go na ziemię. Widząc zmieszanie na twarzy przyjaciela, chłopiec szybko wskazał na odsłonięte przedramię wilkołaka.

\- Twoich piegów jest tak dużo, że twoja skóra wygląda jak mapa nieba – wytłumaczył szczerząc się do Lupina.

Blondyn uniósł brwi. Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć w infantylność swojego przyjaciela, ale szybko podchwycił pomysł.

\- Ten Lew to przypadek – wzruszył ramionami, obserwując reakcję siedzącego naprzeciw czarnowłosego chłopca – Na dodatek naciągany. Nie potrafiłbyś znaleźć nic więcej.

\- Ah, tak? - Black najwyraźniej poczuł się zachęcony, bo jeszcze raz przeskanował ramiona przyjaciela – Bliźnięta – wskazał po chwili z zadowolonym uśmiechem – A tu niżej jest Orion…

\- Wskazuje Syriusza – szybko dodał Lupin ze strachu przed ciemniejącymi oczami przyjaciela.

Syriusz łączył „gwiazdy” całą noc i nie był to jego ostatni raz. Następnego ranka Remus był cały pokryty tuszem, ale nie narzekał. Nawet gdyby nie nauczył się zaklęcia usuwającego brud już na swoim pierwszym roku, widok naprawdę szczęśliwego Syriusz Blacka tuż przed przerwą świąteczną był tego wart.

 

*

 

Pamiętające jeszcze lato i wakacje, promienie południowego Słońca wpadały do sali przez wysokie, strzeliste okna. Gęsto rozstawione po pomieszczeniu drewniane ławki zaburzały ich tor tworząc na kamiennej podłodze zniekształcone cienie, a siedzący w nich uczniowie wydawali się być tym zjawiskiem całkowicie pochłonięci tak, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu mieli okazję podziwiać interakcję światła z przedmiotem materialnym. Inni z kolei nerwowo rozglądali się po klasie uporczywie szukając ratunku w belkach na suficie, ścianach zapełnionych obrazami, tablicami i diagramami oraz na twarzach swoich kolegów, jednocześnie bezwiednie zwijając materiał swoich szat w dłoni. Wreszcie, niewielka ich część miała głowy nisko pochylone i w głębokim skupieniu analizowała położony przed nimi pergamin, co chwila skrobiąc coś na nim piórem.

I żaden z nich nie zwracał uwagi na ukrytą za katedrą przy potężnym, dębowym biurku figurę nauczyciela. Mężczyzna wydałby się może niepozorny, gdyby nie jego groteskowo, wręcz stary i wyświechtany do granic możliwości, ubiór oraz pokryta bliznami blada twarz.

Remus Lupin jeszcze raz przyjrzał się klasie; jeśli miał być szczery, nie lubił robić testów uczniom. Już jako dziecko zdecydowanie wolał zajęcia praktyczne i czuł się w nich znacznie pewniej niż w milczeniu, obserwując próbujących odpisać od siebie cokolwiek nastolatków. Nie przeszkadzało mu późniejsze sprawdzanie papierów – to nie tak, że miał coś lepszego do roboty – ale nie uważał, żeby był to najlepszy sposób na sprawdzenie ich umiejętności. Z tego też powodu nie zadawał zbyt często prac pisemnych i był prawie pewien, że to właśnie to ostatecznie wysunęło go na prowadzenie w rankingu lubianych nauczycieli.

Wilkołak zaśmiał się z siebie w duchu, ale pozwolił sobie tylko na delikatny uśmiech. Niezręcznie byłoby się z tego tłumaczyć, pomyślał i zamiast tego wrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia. Obrócił w dłoni mugolski długopis, który przywiózł ze sobą w walizce i jeszcze raz skupił się na częściowo już porysowanej dłoni.

Ten nawyk miał jeszcze z dzieciństwa – pewnego dnia, kiedy był mały, jego mama przyniosła mu kolorowe pisaki z jednego z tych mugolskich sklepów, do których czasem go zabierała. Remus lubił tam chodzić, bo nikt nigdy o nic nie pytał. Przed mugolami wszystko było łatwiej ukryć. Mógł mieć wtedy sześć lat i nie rozumiał do końca jak działa świat, ale zaczynał wstydzić się swoich blizn. Zostawiła swojego synka tylko na chwilę, a kiedy wróciła był już cały pokryty kolorowym tuszem. Remus pamięta doskonale, jaki był wtedy szczęśliwy, bo na kilka minut wszystkie jego blizny zniknęły. I pamiętał, że jego mama też się uśmiechała, kiedy kąpała go w wannie, a woda szybko zabarwiała się na różne kolory, choć nie był już pewny, czy uśmiech Hope Lupin sięgał oczu. I pamiętał, że kiedy jego tata wrócił do domu i o wszystkim usłyszał też próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale jego twarz szybko spowił jakiś cień. Z twarzy Lyalla Lupina rzadko znikało wtedy poczucie winy.

Od tamtej pory Remus zaczął łapać się na tym coraz częściej - za każdym razem, gdy zaczynał robić się nerwowy, czuł, że musi zająć czymś ręce. Kiedy zbliżała się pełnia, kiedy został przyjęty do Hogwartu, kiedy jego mama umarła, kiedy zbliżały się egzaminy,  _kiedy jego przyjaciół nie było przy nim.Kiedy ktoś kogo uważał za brata odebrał mu wszystko, co kochał. Kiedy syn jego martwego przyjaciela siedział z nim w tym samym przedziale. Kiedy ta sama osoba próbowała wrócić do jego życia tylko po to, żeby skończyć to, czego dwanaście lat temu nie był w stanie. Kiedy…_

\- Profesorze?

Remus podniósł oczy na stojącą przed nim uczennicę i uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

\- Już skończyłaś, Hermiono?  - Lupin wziął od dziewczyny jej pergamin i rzucił okiem na staranne pismo – Poprawię to z przyjemnością.

Młoda czarownica jeszcze przez chwilę mierzyła go przenikliwym spojrzeniem, ale w końcu ukłoniła się tylko grzecznie i odeszła do swojej ławki. Remus wypuściło cicho powietrze z płuc i ponownie opuścił wzrok.

Jego dłoń była pokryta niebieskim tuszem.

 

*

 

Jeszcze zanim drzwi do służącego mu za gabinet pokoju otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem, Remus usłyszał na korytarzu miękkie kroki, których właściciel wyraźnie próbował nie wydawać najmniejszego dźwięku. Odkąd pojawił się w małym domu po jego rodzicach robił wszystko, żeby zminimalizować swoją obecność. Nigdy nie odzywał się niepytany i posłusznie wykonywał każdą prośbę Lupina, tak jakby był to bezwzględny rozkaz. Próbował jeść wszystko, co podstawił mu pod nos, ale odzwyczajony od normalnych posiłków żołądek potrzebował czasu. Przemykał się pod ścianami, a kiedy mógł nie ruszał się całymi dniami z miejsca. Spuszczał tylko głowę i gapił się nieobecnym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Próbował z nim rozmawiać i odnosił nawet sukcesy na tym polu, ale czasem nawet Remusowi też brakowało siły, żeby wyjść ze swojej skorupy, a co dopiero przedzierać się przez czyjąś.

Nie był tą samą osobą, która zostawiła go czternaście lat temu w Dolinie Godryka. Merlinie, nie był już nawet tą samą osobą, którą on sam zostawił tamtej nocy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Kroki ucichły, a jego nowy współlokator stanął przed drzwiami. Remus cierpliwie czekał, aż ten sam zdecyduje się zrobić kolejny krok; w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich dni nauczył się, że pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno na niego naciskać. Zamiast tego zaczął zastanawiać się co mogłoby go sprowadzić do gabinetu – często przychodził i, kiedy Remus pracował, siedział na wypłowiałej kanapie obserwując go, przeglądając, zachowane przez Lunatyka, gazety z poprzednich lat i po prostu dotrzymując mu towarzystwa. Obaj mieli już dość samotności.

Nie to jednak zdziwiło Lupina; nie minęło wiele czasu, ale w ciągu ostatnich dni obaj zawarli między sobą niemą umowę, której trzymali się kurczowo. Remus domyślał się, że mogło być to spowodowane częściowo rutynowym tokiem dnia w Azkabanie, do którego jego gość zdążył się już przyzwyczaić w ciągu dwunastu lat. Wiedział, że nie sypia zbyt dobrze, ale nawet po nieprzespanej nocy zwlekał się z łóżka dopiero o odpowiedniej godzinie. Chodził spać i jeść, a nawet korzystał z toalety zawsze o tym samym czasie i właśnie to zainteresowało czarodzieja, który nie spodziewał się wizyty o tak późnej porze.

Drzwi wreszcie uchyliły się ze świstem. Remus drgnął, ale nie podniósł głowy znad biurka.

\- Coś się stało, Syriuszu? - zapytał, a kiedy nie padło żadne słowo wyjaśnienia odwrócił powoli głowę marszcząc brwi i prawie wypuścił przy tym trzymany w ręku długopis.

Obwiązany jedynie ręcznikiem w pasie mężczyzna wyglądał na nie mniej zakłopotanego. W innych okolicznościach wizja nagiego Syriusz Blacka w drzwiach swojego gabinetu prawdopodobnie nie należałaby do tych złych -  Remus byłby wręcz w stanie wyliczyć ile razy nachodziła go ona we śnie – ale towarzyszących jej okoliczności od miesięcy ( _od lat_ ) nie sposób było sklasyfikować do komfortowych. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że Black był poszukiwanym na całym świecie domniemanym seryjnym mordercą i zdrajcą, a także uciekinierem z Azkabanu, bo sama ta myśl wydawała się Lupinowi śmiesznie nierealistyczna i kiedy patrzył na wychudłą postać swojego przyjaciela ciężko było mu zrozumieć jak ktokolwiek mógłby w to wierzyć ( _a gdzie on miał oczy przez te wszystkie lata,_  drwił z niego cichy głos z tyłu głowy). Nie chodziło nawet o presję czasu ani wiszące nad nimi rozkazy Dumbledore’a. Problemem była zalegająca między nimi od czternastu lat cisza i napierająca na nich z zewnątrz wróżba wojny, z którą za drugim razem było im nawet ciężej sobie poradzić, niż gdy Voldemort po raz pierwszy siał spustoszenie.

Remus zrozumiał, że patrzy na przyjaciela prawdopodobnie trochę zbyt długo, kiedy ten niezręcznie odwrócił od niego wzrok obejmując się ramionami w pasie.  _Syriusz nigdy nie wstydził się swojego ciała_ , pomyślał.  _Nigdy przedtem_. Wilkołak odchrząknął.

\- Przepraszam, zapomniałem przynieść ci czegoś na zmianę – mężczyzna potarł kark ze zmęczeniem jednocześnie robiąc krok w kierunku animaga. Kiedy Syriusz brał prysznic, Remus zwykle po prostu wślizgiwał się do małej łazienki, zabierał brudne ubrania i  zostawiał na stojącym przy umywalce krześle czystą koszulę i spodnie.  _Zwykle_ , to znaczy kiedy nie był zbyt zajęty koczowaniem w swoim gabinecie i myśleniem o wojnie i zbliżającej się pełni.

\- W porządku – czarnowłosy mężczyzna również zbliżył się nieznacznie, jego głos był chrapliwy i cichy, a ze splątanych loków nadal spływały kropelki wody.

\- Zaraz coś dla ciebie znajdę…- mruknął, ale zamiast tego przysunął się jeszcze bardziej. Stali teraz tak blisko naprzeciw siebie, że mogli się dotknąć i czuli ciepło swoich ciał. Remus mógł wreszcie przyjrzeć się oczom swojego przyjaciela i robiąc to uświadomił sobie kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze, nigdy do tej pory, odkąd Syriusz uciekł z Azkabanu, nie udało im się utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego przez tak długi czas. Po drugie, oczy Syriusza Blacka nie zmieniły się ani odrobinę; srebrne jak oświetlony przez księżyc nocą staw z ciemnymi plamkami, zawsze lekko zmrużone i połyskujące groźnie pod kurtyną długich, czarnych rzęs, z tą różnicą tylko, że teraz gdzieś za ich żywym światłem czaiło się coś, co Remus mógł porównać tylko do przerażającego, zwierzęcego głodu.

Stali tak Bóg wie jak długo przysłuchując się swoim oddechom. Remus wyobrażał sobie jak wyciąga rękę tylko trochę i jest w stanie dotknąć ciepłego policzka swojego przyjaciela; jak jego szorstkie palce badają jego twarz, linię żuchwy, widoczne dużo bardziej niż dawniej kości policzkowe, jak zatrzymują się na ustach i w splątanych, wilgotnych lokach.  Wyobrażał sobie jak łatwo byłoby pokonać dzielący ich dystans, ale nie miał odwagi drgnąć choćby palcem. Zamiast tego korzystał z każdej sekundy komfortu wynikającego po prostu z obecności drugiej osoby. Zapomniał już jak to jest nie wracać do pustego domu i wyciągać z kredensu dwie filiżanki na herbatę.

Chwile mijały, a do młodego wilkołaka powoli zaczynało docierać, że nie mogą spędzić w ten sposób wieczności. Jeden z nich musiał ustąpić, ale ta myśl nie sprawiała, że łatwiej było mu odwrócić wzrok. Musiał coś zrobić - jeżeli nie chciał eksplodować - a nie potrafił przywołać do siebie resztek rozumu, więc pozwolił sobie na bezmyślność.

\- Wszystkie twoje tatuaże są czarno-białe.

Mężczyzna przeklął się w duchu za idiotycznie oczywiste stwierdzenie. Niemniej, od dłuższego czasu chciał zapytać przyjaciela o nowy – być może więzienny – nabytek, więc dlaczego ten moment miałby być w jakikolwiek sposób gorszy od innych?

Syriusz przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się jakby Remus przemawiał do niego w jakimś obcym języku, aż wreszcie odezwał się swoim zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Tak, w Azkabanie… - Black zaciął się jeszcze zanim udało mu się skleić całe zdanie. Lupin nie mógł go winić i nie popychał. Cierpliwie czekał, aż czarnowłosy mężczyzna sam zacznie od początku. - Kiedy byłem w Azkabanie, dużo czasu spędziłam jako Łapa. To musiało mieć na mnie większy wpływ niż myślałem. Nie widzę już kolorów tak jak kiedyś, więc nie było potrzeby, żeby były kolorowe – mówiąc to bezwiednie uniósł delikatnie ramiona.

Zapanowała cisza. Czarodziej nie pytał o nic, po części dlatego, że sam nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć, po części był ciekawy jak sytuacja rozwinie się sama; Syriusz rzadko mówił tak dużo sam z siebie. Kiedy jego nadzieja, że animag powie coś więcej już prawie zgasła, mężczyzna znowu się odezwał:

\- Wolałbyś żeby były kolorowe, Remusie?

Remus zamrugał. Zastanawiał się, czy usłyszał to, co usłyszał, czy jego wyobraźnia znów płata mu figle. Później przeszło mu przez myśl, że być może nie zrozumiał jego pytania, ale w rzeczywistości prawdopodobnie zrozumiał je aż za dobrze.

_Czy mógłbyś na mnie patrzeć, gdyby były?_

 

_Nie._

Remus nigdy nie mógłby spojrzeć na Syriusza i nie pomyśleć o tym ile już stracili. Nie mógłby nie patrzeć na swojego przyjaciela bez świadomości tego wszystkiego, co mogłoby potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej, gdyby nie ten cholerny szczur. Nie potrafił nie myśleć o ich wspólnym domu, o Jamesie i Lily, o Harrym, który zasługiwał na normalne dzieciństwo, o wojnie i o dwunastu latach spędzonych na nienawidzeniu niewłaściwej osoby. Remus naprawdę chciałby móc patrzeć na Syriusza jak na najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu, którą jest –  _a może już tylko był?_  - ale nie potrafił zmusić się do zapomnienia o tym wszystkim choćby na chwilę.

\- Może – padła wreszcie odpowiedź i nawet jeśli Syriusz Black nie wierzył w nią nawet przez chwilę, uśmiechnął się tylko łagodnie i nie dał niczego po sobie poznać.

\- Więc na co czekasz?

Remus nie czekał ani chwili dłużej i nie zastanawiał się, czy choć jeden z nich rozumiał cokolwiek z ich rozmowy. Resztę nocy spędził w swoim gabinecie, z Syriuszem Blackiem pogrążonym w półśnie między jego nogami, kolorując tatuaże na jego bladej skórze i po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu myśl, że być może mogą jeszcze wszystko naprawić, nie wydała mu się do końca naiwna.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem co jeszcze mogłabym tu napisać. Mam nadzieję, że miło się Wam czytało. I oczywiście, że wreszcie wyszło mi coś, co nie jest angstem XD Jak zawsze jestem wdzięczna za każdy miły i krytyczny komentarz i każdą radę na przyszłość <3 Dziękuję za czytanie!


End file.
